EL SUEÑO DE LA GLORIA
by Chrono1984
Summary: La historia basa de un estudiante de secundaria, que desea jugar futbol y ganar la gloria de toods y su respeto, durante el transcurso de historia se casa y tienen a una niña de nombre Yre. Pero algo tragico le pasa a la madre de ella queda con un trauma


**EL SUEÑO DE LA GLORIA**

**Capitulo 1:**

**El sueño comienza.**

Todo comenzó en mis épocas de colegio, durante la clase de educación física, recuerdo a mi profesor John Jairo o como muchos le decíamos "el profe". El profe siempre nos ayudaba a superar las adversidades y nos defendía de los problemas que tuviésemos, yo comencé a estudiar en este colegio desde octavo grado ya que por problemas de fraude en mi anterior colegio tuve que retirarme, pero bueno eso es una historia a parte.

El profe siempre nos decía que escogiéramos y armáramos equipos para poder jugar microfútbol, siempre hacíamos torneos relámpago y quien quedara campeón esperaba el regalo de los demás equipos, la apuesta favorita de todos era la gaseosa.

Cada vez teníamos esta clase y nos dedicábamos a jugar, las mujeres de la clase se dedicaban a otras cosas, una de ellas que siempre me llamo la atención fue que algunas se dedicaban a jugar póker con fichas y demás, y algunas eran tan osadas que apostaban dinero también.

En los torneos relámpagos, los partidos siempre fueron duros, cada uno ponía lo mejor si mismo y aunque hubieron muchas disputas y discusiones entre nosotros durante los partidos eran cosas pasajeras por el espíritu deportivo y siempre terminábamos riéndonos de eso.

Recuerdo que las mujeres que no querían jugar póker se dedicaban a ver los partidos y a darnos ánimos queriendo siempre apoyar a sus preferidos. También recuerdo de cierta ocasión en que una de nuestras compañeras quería pitar uno de los partidos, era Elizabeth o como nosotros le decíamos Alimagia por que siempre se nos aparecía con una aventura distinta, y esta no fue la excepción ya que ella y su amiga Grazzia tenían curiosidad de saber cual era la preferencia, ese gusto que le veíamos a este deporte y entonces el profe había decidido que Alimagia y Grazzia pitaran el partido ya que habían sido las mejores en la parte teórica de este deporte en esos momentos aparaceció nuestra profesora de ingles anunciándonos que la clase de ingles ya había comenzado, el profe intento de hablar con ella para que nos dejara jugar pero ella no accedió ya que siempre le trato complaciente con los alumnos, y aunque ella pareciera ruda en esos momentos el también era igual con nosotros, nosotros le decíamos la sensei otaku ya que ella fue quien nos mostró sobre esta cultura y demás aunque la verdad nunca me interese mucho en eso.

No fue hasta mediados de Julio del siguiente año, el cual se estaba celebrando la copa XV copa de intercolegiados de Bogotá que me escogieron para poder jugar en el equipo que iba a representar en el colegio durante el torneo.

El profe con gran expectativa nos había dicho que normalmente durante estos eventos se encontraban cazatalentos entre el publico buscando siempre posibles estrellas a las cuales pudieran encaminar por este ámbito, aunque muchos no lo creímos habían algunos que creían que quizá fuera posible tal cosa aunque nos pusimos a bromear sobre el tema. Al momento de llegar la vista era grande y fabulosa ya que cientos de personas se veían a nuestro alrededor y no se creía sobre la posibilidad de un evento tan pequeño para nosotros congregara a tantas personas y empezamos a considerar la idea de los posibles cazatalentos y que de pronto alguno de nosotros corriéramos con la suerte de ser escogidos y poder jugar en las ligas profesionales, ah sueños de juventud que teníamos en ese entonces.

El ambiente que se vivía allí era muy movido, personas por todas partes, padres, hijos, familias todos orgullosos de lo que se estaba viviendo en ese momento, en ese instante recordé a mi madre y me entró ese sentimiento por no haberme podido acompañar en el evento aquel día para que viera a su hijo y se sintiera orgullosa, entonces se me acerca el profe y me dice que no me preocupe por ello ya que aun así mi madre se siente orgullosa de mi sin importar en el lugar donde esté y lo que haga sin hacer algo malo a las demás personas.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo las cosas se ponían un poco estresantes para todos ya que se hacia cada ves mas lento el tiempo y la inscripción de los equipos que ya habían clasificado para el torneo y aunque nuestro profesor nos decía que era algo muy normal aunque algunos ya queríamos dejar eso botado e irnos de una ves a jugar pero al final todo salió bien y nos inscribimos para poder jugar en torneo que tanto estábamos esperando.

El sorteo de este se hizo a la suerte aunque se veían bastantes equipos rudos y difíciles de combatir salimos adelante aunque no ganamos ocupamos un buen puesto en el torneo, al finalizar el torneo el profe se había desparecido por unos instantes muchos teníamos curiosidad de donde estaría él algunos decían por molestar que estaba con la novia, otros que quizá fue al baño por culpa de algo que haya comido en fin un sinfín de comentarios graciosos para nosotros solo hasta que uno de nosotros dijo que quizá estaba hablando con cazatalentos, desde ahí fue perdimos la sonrisa del rostro pensando en que quizá fuera cierto pero muchos fuimos incrédulos ante el comentario hecho y nos reímos de ello.

Fue entonces cuando llega el profe acompañado de otra persona nadie sospechaba acerca de quien fuera a pesar de los comentarios hechos en ese momento, el fue presentado haciéndole pasar por amigo suyo, este extraño hombre nos empezó a hablar un poco de lo que había sido de la vida de el y lo que el quería ser y por cosas de la vida nunca pudo y nos preguntó acerca de lo que pensábamos acerca sobre del deporte como profesión, ya de ahí en ese momento ya empezamos algunos en sospechar sobre quizá quien podría ser ese personaje que nos hablaba y oh sorpresa era uno de los famosos cazatalentos de los que tanto creíamos que era mentira y resulto ser que el profe también se dedico en una época a ello.

Este cazatalentos nos estaba investigando sobre cual era nuestra cualidad y calidad para el fútbol y que tanto talento teníamos para ello algunos se sorprendieron al momento de ser escogidos ya que nunca pensaron que fuera a ser así, aunque al comienzo no había sido escogido y me sentí frustrado por ello pero fue gracias al profe el que me ayudo ya que el tenia muchas expectativas puestas en mí y mis habilidades en el fútbol y aunque el cazatalentos fue un poco apático ante la proposición del profe terminó accediendo ante ello.

A los pocos días de haber tenido la entrevista con este hombre fuimos citados para presentarnos al club deportivo al cual el pertenecía, no sabíamos donde era o a cual pertenecía, solo sabíamos que ya estábamos embarcados en el bus para encontrarnos con nuestro posible futuro, muchos estábamos alegres y no creíamos aún que estuviésemos en tal situación tan sorprendente donde podríamos realizar nuestros sueños y por que ganar algún día la gloria de una vida llena de triunfos y mieles de alegría.


End file.
